


Palpatine gets dunked on by a kid

by FandomWars



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Gen, Sidious getting his ass kicked like he fucking deserves, Undertale References, geeeeet dunked on you little shit sheev, i have a lot of pent up rage at sidious, sidious hurt clones and Jedi so now grim gives him a bad time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomWars/pseuds/FandomWars
Summary: I have a funny image in my brain that I must type or I’ll go insaneAnyways get dunked on  Palpabitch
Kudos: 5





	Palpatine gets dunked on by a kid

Grim entered Palpatine’s office tearing the door apart and looked directly at the chancellor. The Sith sighed the fool was at it again. This time in the most idiotic way, at least this time he could have her arrested.

“It’s a beautiful day outside,” the padawan began. “Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like these, people like you....” she set down a boom box. “Should be burning in hell.” The padawan pressed play and Megalovina began to echo around the office.

“Oh, and what are you going to this time?” Sidious taunted.

She smirked, and threw him up into the ceiling, then down onto the floor then against the walls, and process repeated. The Sith cussing until the blunt force finally killed him. Grim placed the body on the floor and stood above it with a grin, “geeeeeeet dunked on you wrinkly fuck.” 


End file.
